Nessa and Coffee
by sparkycircuit
Summary: Nessa gets hooked. Hooked on coffee. Madness ensues.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Wicked, unfortunately.**

**This one shot is dedicated to the BAS, especially Sale, who Saleified this lovely one shot, and not to mention Meltaviel for being an amazing beta as well.**

* * *

**Nessa and Coffee**

As Nessa wheeled herself up to the counter, the Shiz University cafeteria worker glared at her.

"Whaddya want?" she asked in a nasal whine of a voice, scowling.

"T-Tea," Nessa stammered, a bit unnerved by the woman's sheer bluntness. Either that, or it was the tattoo of the snake ripping apart an unidentifiable carcass on her muscular, overly-hairy arm.

"We don't have any tea left." The woman stated, impatiently tapping her foot. Nessa hastily scanned the beverage section of the menu in hopes of finding something suitable before the hag decided enough was enough and threw her out of the cafeteria by force.

"I guess I'll have the double-shot espresso, then." conceded Nessa. She was mildly annoyed at the lack of tea. She took the dinky little cup the woman handed her, balancing it precariously on the armrest of her chair as she made her way to the table her friends were currently seated at.

After rolling to a full and complete stop, she decided to take a sip of the strange, dark brown liquid. A bitter, almost unpalatable taste overwhelmed the girl. She coughed, and was sorely tempted to spit the espresso out, thoroughly drenching her companions.

As Nessarose coughed and gagged on the beverage, Elphaba leaned over in concern. "Nessa, are you alright?" She was the only one who had been paying a lick of attention to the handicapped girl, as Boq was staring dreamily at Galinda and Galinda was positively drooling over Fiyero.

Fiyero, naturally, was admiring his own reflection in a handheld mirror, the most preoccupied of the trio.

"Ack! This is disgusting!" Nessa gagged, reaching across the table and snatching Galinda's bottle of the finest, purest spring water in all of Oz, desperate to get the pungent taste out of her mouth.

"Nessa! That water was imported!" Galinda squealed, snapping out of her Fiyero induced haze as her roommate's sister started voraciously chugging the entire bottle. "What's gotten _into_ you?"

"_This_ stuff…Espresso." declared Nessa, pointing an accusing finger at the dainty, yet still nearly-full cup.

"Oh!" Galinda happily squeaked at a pitch almost high enough to shatter glass. Elphaba nearly jumped out of the seat adjacent to the blonde. She doubted she'd _ever_ get used to her roommate's spastic outbursts.

"Well, you're in luck! I happen to love coffee!" Galinda continued. "No wonder it tasted awful to you…you haven't added anything to it yet! Everyone who's _anyone_ knows that you need to add stuff to it to make it taste good." She stood up, seizing the espresso, and motioned for the younger girl to follow her to a little table to the side of the cafeteria.

"Now, to make a good espresso, the key is to be sure not to forget the sugar." The blonde explained, dumping several sugar cubes into the drink. "Cream's good too." she added, pouring some in and taking a quick sip, just to test it. "You know, this could use a little more sugar," she commented, adding several additional cubes. "I also like to add a hint of milk. More sugar couldn't hurt either."

Nessa watched, intrigued, as Galinda dumped more sugar into the mix and stirred. The dark brown liquid almost instantly turned lighter. As Galinda dropped another handful of sugar cubes into the cup, she nudged it towards Nessa. "Go on," urged the blonde, nodding approvingly and handing the crippled teenager a few extra sugar cubes.

Nessa dropped them into the cup, stirred, and took a careful sip. Surprisingly, this time around, she found it quite tasty…almost as though she were drinking a cup of sugar instead of a cup of coffee. All of a sudden, it dawned on her how the popular blonde managed to keep that saccharine smile plastered to her face day in and day out.

Nessa immediately started guzzling the beverage faster, polishing it off in seconds. "Galinda, that was AMAZING!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with delight, still clutching the empty cup as though it were an extension of her very being.

"Why, you're a miracle worker!" she continued. "This is excellent! I've got to go try _everything_ now…cappuccinos, frappuccinos, lattes, mochas, macchiatos…"

"Galinda, my sister sounds like an Ozbucks commercial!" Elphaba nearly shouted from the table as Galinda returned, while Nessa got back in line, still rattling off different varieties of coffee.

Galinda perked up at the mention of Ozbucks, and Elphaba immediately recoiled. "Galinda, I certainly HOPE you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," she hissed as Nessa returned with about four cups of coffee precariously balanced on her armrests, with nearly half the school's sugar supply on her lap.

* * *

Days passed. Nessa soon began to realize that when she drank a lot of coffee, it became increasingly difficult to fall asleep in class. She also found that as time went on, it had started to take more and more coffee to keep her awake. 

Naturally, she also discovered that if she went a day WITHOUT drinking any coffee, she was liable to crash at any given moment. Unfortunately, she discovered this in the middle of one of Dr. Dillamond's lectures, and summarily received a failing grade in class participation that day. Her sister, undeniably worried for her health, decided it would be best to seek some sort of remediation for Nessa's addiction.

"Galinda, what are we going to do about Nessa?" Elphaba interrogated, narrowing her eyes as they walked across the campus.

"How should I know? She's _your_sister!" Galinda scoffed.

Elphaba glared at her roommate. "Look, Galinda. YOU were the one who got her hooked on this stuff in the first place. The _least_you could do is offer some sort of means to help alleviate the addiction."

Galinda shrugged, as they passed a kindly-looking Wolf carrying a rather large strawberry cake. "Really, I don't see anything bad about this whole coffee thing. You're overreacting!"

"My sister's become _dependent_ on that coffee!" the green girl nearly shouted.

"So? Your sister's already dependent on everything and everyone else, so what makes this any different?" Galinda snapped back.

Elphaba sighed. "Really, Galinda. This is affecting her schoolwork. Her grades are slipping, and if she flunks out of Shiz because of this, Father's going to make _me_ leave too!"

"Well, we could always hold one of those things…you know, an intention…or maybe it was an invention…whatever it was, they apparently work really well." Galinda suggested.

"An intervention?" Elphaba asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Galinda shouted with a grin.

"Why, Miss Galinda, I believe you may be on to something…" Elphaba replied.

* * *

Nessa spastically wheeled herself towards her room at top speed, her eyes wide open, her teeth chattering at mach four, and her frazzled-looking hair flying behind her. Before opening her room door, she took another long swig of the cappuccino balanced in the cup holder she'd had added to her chair specifically for coffee. She flung open the door to her room, racing inside and nearly running the wheelchair into a wall. She stopped short, leaving skid marks on the floor. 

"Sweet Lurline, Nessa!" Elphaba cried. "She's gotten worse!"

Nessa turned, surprised to see her sister. Galinda and Boq were also waiting in the room.

"_Heyguyswhat'supI'mreallygreatthisisthebestdayeverit'ssoamazinglyamazingisthereanymorecoffee?"_Nessa rattled off, her eyes bloodshot, sporadically twitching every so often.

"Nessa, we're worried about you," Boq began.

"This coffee thing has gone spiraling out of control!" Galinda added, even though she fully realized that she was the one responsible for this madness in the first place.

"_Coffee?Coffeeisn'ttheproblemit'sgreat!_" Nessa rattled off. "_It'sthegreatestthignthatseverhappenedtome! Coffeecoffeecoffee!"_ she sang, swiveling her chair to illustrate her point. Elphaba marched over and seized the disposable Ozbucks cup.

Nessa immediately ceased all form of movement and narrowed her eyes at her sister, scowling. "Give…that…BACK!" she growled, dangerously poised to lunge out at the green girl if necessary.

"No!" Elphaba protested. "Nessarose Thropp, you have a serious problem!"

Nessa immediately thrust her hands into the sack she normally stored her sketchbook in, producing a jelly bean machine gun. Elphaba immediately recognized the accessory. It was from Nessa's Commando Commander Thropp costume from that Halloween. "Nessa, _put the gun down_. It's only a beverage." Elphaba warily warned, slinking along the perimeter of her sister's dorm.

"_Give the coffee to me_." Nessa snarled.

"No!" Elphaba exclaimed, as she jettisoned the half-empty cup out the window.

Enraged, Nessa opened fire on the trio in the room. Jelly beans flew everywhere, pelting her loving friends as they ran for cover.

"Ow! Watch it, I bruise easily!" Galinda whined as Boq ducked behind a chair, frantically glancing for the door, contemplating his getaway. The munchkin glanced at Nessa, who had focused nearly all of her attention on the blonde, and made a mad dash for the exit. However, just as he reached the portal, Nessa turned towards him.

"Boq, come back!" she shouted, her eyes filling with tears, as she raced after her item of idolatry. Due to the effects of the sugar and caffeine, she caught up with him before he could reach the stairs, and immediately clamped herself to his arm.

And naturally, in less than a clock-tick, she crashed, with the munchkin still stuck in her deathgrip.

Galinda and Elphaba snickered as they wandered into the hall. "Well, one thing's for sure…if worse comes to worse, use Boq as bait," Galinda muttered, picking a jelly bean out of her hair.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Now just click that little blue button. Yeah, the one that says review. Thanks for reading! **

Heffy


End file.
